Conventionally, people used to network with one another by joining social clubs, attending social events, meeting friends through other friends, and so forth. One of the major benefits of the Internet has been the extent to which it has facilitated innovations in social interaction and social networking. Online social networking services have made keeping in touch with friends and acquaintances more convenient for many people and provide a social forum for networking and meeting new people. Online social networking services permit members (including people, businesses, and other entities) to create networks of friends or associates. For example, people can connect their contacts to each other (who would benefit from knowing each other) using social networking websites. In order to facilitate communications between the vast numbers of individuals, social networking websites can provide organizational tools for allowing these individuals to interact with one another via the social networking websites.